A Classic Tale of NotSoForbidden Love
by Sovereign of Silence3
Summary: Touya and Yukito write a short story for class, but Touya's not too keen on sharing the details of his story and Yukito's too stubborn to stop asking. Will he ever find out? And if so, at what cost? Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Touya x Yukito


Hi everyone! I've received a lot of great feedback on my previous CCS story and it seems a lot of readers enjoyed it! So I decided to write another one for CCS fans that are missing some good ol' to-yuki love haha! This story is wayyy overdue, but I needed some time and a clearer head to get this story straightened out. I want to thank Silver Eternity for being my beta for this story. However, please note that since Silver's proofreading, I've changed a LOT, so there might still be some errors (though hopefully not!). I've decided to make this story a 2-shot instead of my initial one-shot since I'm still figuring out an ending heh! ENJOY!

WARNING: this story is going to turn into an M rating from the next chapter.

* * *

It was one of the coldest, snowiest winter nights that Tokyo had encountered so far that year. However, the calm and collected Touya didn't seem to mind. He was safe at home and quite comfortable on his bed as the bitter storm raged outside. He sat with his legs crossed and leaned back against his headboard, a hand resting behind his head. He sipped from his glass of icy cold lemonade. "Ahh…nothing beats a glass of lemonade on a day like today…" Touya sighed in content.

"You really do have some odd tastes, To-ya," Yukito commented with a chuckle. Yukito sat on the floor in a corner of the room behind the door. He was typing on his laptop the last bits of his short story submission for his Creative Writing class that was due the following day. Suddenly, Yukito's thoughts were interrupted when loud, rapid stomping sounds emerged from the hallway, outside the bedroom. Touya's room door opened slightly with a creak.

Touya looked up to his door and saw Sakura's face peeking in, as she hid the rest of her body outside. She was dressed in some bizarre costume of sorts that was obviously the latest fashion creation of her best friend, but didn't want her big bro to see. "Um, Oni-chan, Tomoyo-chan invited me over for dinner, is it alright if I go?" Apparently, the big storm brewing outside was no natural occurrence, but rather something that had resulted from magic. Sakura needed to fix the issue, but getting out of the house was another problem entirely. Fujitaka was on an archaeological expedition and would not be back for another two weeks, so for the time being, Sakura had to ask her brother for permission.

"What! In this weather, you want to go out?" Touya made a tsk sound and continued, "Couldn't you go any other day? It looks like hell froze over outside."

"Pleaseee Oni-chan! Tomoyo-chan is already here to pick me up. It should be fine, right? I'll be safe with her."

Touya looked at Sakura, her eyes darting to the corner of the room, not looking directly at Touya. He knew that whatever Sakura was up to, it did not have to do with dinner at her friend's. He had a vague idea of what she did on her nights out, it had something to do with magic. He didn't completely understand it, but trusted her well enough by now. _Should I let her go?_

Sakura had a feeling her brother might say 'no', but had an idea. "Hey, are those Yukito-san's shoes? Is Yukito-san here, Touya?" Sakura knew he was there inside the room, _hiding_ no doubt because Touya had asked him to do so. She continued to pester through the door, "Where is he? Is he here? When did-"

"YEAH! GO WITH TOMOYO! HAVE FUN AND BE SAFE!" Touya almost yelled, getting up and slamming his door shut. Sakura snickered, "Brothers…so easy," and turned to leave.

Yukito looked at the door where Sakura was just standing. "I wonder what she's up to. I hope she'll be ok," he smiled.

Touya scowled and muttered, "She'll be fine."

"Ahh…all done!" Yukito stopped typing on his laptop and looked up at Touya. "So how far along are you, Toya?" Touya looked up from his laptop that was sitting on the bed, empty document in front of him. He took another sip from his lemonade, leaned back on his arm and stared as his glass. "I'd say I'm about three-quarters done."

Yukito chuckled. "You haven't even started, have you?"

"Nope!"

"Gosh, I love this assignment! But you…You don't seem to like it at all," Yukito remarked.

"What's to like? I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!" Touya growled.

Yukito sighed and explained. "It's simple, just write a short romantic story!"

Touya scowled at the mention of _romantic_. "What are you writing about, Yuki?"

Yukito smiled, "A historical romance, with a forbidden twist!"

Touya scrunched his face. "Historical, really? How boring…" Yukito laughed at Touya's disdain for history, it was his least favourite class. Yukito decided to help Touya get the ball rolling in his imagination.

"Alright Toya, why don't you write about…hmm. A current love?

"But I'm not seeing anyone."

"A past love?"

An image of Kaho appeared in Touya's mind. "No…don't feel like revisiting that."

"Future love?"

"Ah…but how can one know what the future holds, Yuki?" Touya laughed as Yukito sighed in frustration. He knew he was being difficult.

"Then write about one of those dreams that make you wake up in cold sweat! You can't tell me you've never had those before." Yuki teased and started laughing.

Touya turned to glare at Yukito. "You telling me that you've had those kinds of dreams before, Yuki?"

Yuki grinned innocently back at Touya. "Actually, my dreams always involve food." Touya's face paled slightly. Just what did that mean? Does he have innocent dreams where he's eating food? Or are they sexual dreams involving food play? The mere thought of that made Touya wonder just what went on in that boy's head sometimes.

Thoughts aside, Yuki had a good point. He could write a story about a sexual dream, but the question remaining was whether to make it PG-13 or provide the uncut, uncensored edition! With newfound passion, Touya turned to face his computer and began to type furiously.

Yukito yawned and scratched his belly. "I think I'm going to grab a snack and watch some TV, do you want anything?"

However, Yukito received no response as Touya continued to type on his laptop as if the world would end tomorrow. _Hm...he does make a rather adorable 'mad scientist',_ Yukito thought to himself as he gazed at his best friend.

* * *

A few days later in Touya and Yukito's Creative Writing class, their teacher was handing the graded assignment back to her students. "Everyone, you've all gotten Cs! You people, do you even know how to write a sentence?" The class began groaning in disappointment. As Touya thought, this woman was impossible to please. Bitter from two divorces and her cat, Tama's, death, this teacher had become the nightmare of students.

"Yes, you all got a C…all of you except…Kinomoto-kun. Your story…" the teacher began, a crimson blush staining her cheeks, "I asked for a romantic short story, not a smutty adolescent fantasy! And of all fantasies you could have written about, honestly!" The teacher let out an exasperated sigh as she slammed Touya's assignment on the desk with a resounding _clat_/ Touya feared to look at the grade he had obtained, but then the teacher whispered to Touya quietly, "Write more stories like this and I'll guarantee you a A+ in this course," and walked away.

Touya's eyes bulged in surprise as he saw a big red A+ circled on his paper. Yukito leaned over Touya to catch a glimpse of his paper, but Touya snatched it quickly, shoved it in his book bag, then looked away and began whistling.

"Toya?" Yuki looked at Touya with a confused expression. "Hmm...I see, too many people here, right? You can show me later then." Yukito smiled at Touya and Touya winked back.

After classes were over and the boys were riding their bikes home, Yukito was feeling down slightly because of the C he received on his assignment. "So many hours spent on that story…and all for nothing."

"Aww Yuki, don't let it get you down, I'm sure you wrote a great story. It's just that teacher…she's really annoying," Touya said with comfort.

Yukito continued, "No…Touya, you said it yourself. Historicals are pretty boring. Maybe that's why she didn't like it. Maybe I didn't pull it off well enough."

Mentally hitting himself in the head for saying that, Touya continued, "Ehh well, if it were any other historical romance, I'd say it was boring and totally lame, but if you wrote it, I'm sure it wasn't. In fact," Touya hesitated, "I'd love to read it, Yuki." Touya hoped that would put his best friend at ease. _Anything to make you happy, Yuki_.

Yukito looked up with surprise and a big smile, "Really? You'd do that?" Touya affirmed with a nod and Yukito let out a yelp. "That'd mean a lot to me, Toya. Thank you. Ah…by the way, since there's no one here now, what did you write your story on?"

Touya looked over at Yuki and smiled, "Exactly what you told me to write it on. A dream!"

Yukito looked over at Touya in shock. "A dream? Wait, you mean like…one of _those_ kind of dreams? Really?"

Touya grinned and replied vaguely, "Oh…wouldn't you like to know?"

Yukito pondered what Touya had just said. _A dream? Does he mean to tell me that he actually wrote about a sexual dream?_ Yukito wasn't satisfied with that answer. Was it really as smutty as their teacher had put it? The thought of _his_ Touya writing something like that was not conceivable. His upright, smart, cool, straightforward best friend with a sister complex could never even think of such things, right? He absolutely needed to find out. This would be his opportunity to see what really sits behind the calm and collected mask of Kinomoto Touya.

"Ahh…but seriously…I'm going to have to throw out this paper when I get home. It'll be another story if the little monster sees it. I'll never hear the end of it then," Touya said with a sad sigh. "My first A+ in this class, and I can't even keep it!"

"Wait, so you're not even going to let me read it? Oh come on, Toya!" Yukito pleaded.

"Oh nooo way, sorry but this is a story that is for the garbage can's eyes only," Touya replied.

Yukito, not relenting, continued to plead, "But Toya, I thought I was your best friend. I thought…you know…that you cared about me." Yukito rode his bike a bit closer to Touya's and reached out to tug on a strand of his hair. Touya's eyes widened in surprise at the physical affection his companion was giving him.

"Whoaaaa~!" Yukito called out, losing his balance. His bike wobbled and Yukito was forced to return his hand to the bike.

"Uh Yuki?"

"Yeah?"

"You totally did that just so I'd agree to let you read the story, didn't you?"

Yukito nearly fell off his bike at that comment. "Yeah…" The two boys broke out in laughter to cover the awkward moment that had just taken place, but the issue was not forgotten.

At that point, Yukito made a decision. He would find out what was written on those sheets of paper, even if it was the last thing he did! Why would Touya keep secrets from him? Didn't he trust him? He needed a strategy, but what could he do? Touya obviously didn't want Yukito seeing it, he knew that much, so suggesting to hold onto it for him was out of the question. He would have to take it secretly…perhaps Touya would just crumple it up and toss it in the trash. All Yukito would have to do then is remove it and straighten it out.

"Aww, well I'll respect your wishes Toya and stop asking for it. Good idea though, to throw it out in the trash. Just like you, to always think of Sakura-chan's well-being!" Yukito said, glad that he had a plan set in place. Touya gave a "Hn" of agreement. Then a sudden realization hit him. "Yuki, we passed the path you usually take to go home, you're not going?" Yukito had completely forgotten to come up with an excuse and stammered for an explanation.

"Oh, well you know, my grandparents are on vacation and uh… it's kind of lonely at home, so I uh…figured it'd be ok to stay over tonight?" It was actually a true story, Yukito's grandparents had left for a trip to Australia the week before and wouldn't be back for another two weeks.

"No, you can't. Go home," Touya said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Yukito laughed and retorted with a big grin, "Fine, maybe I'll just go visit Nakuru-san, I'm sure she'd love to find out where you live."

"Hey, hey now! Didn't you hear me, Yuki? Sakura and I would love to have you for dinner!" Touya and Yukito laughed as they rode up into the Kinomoto household's driveway.

The two entered the house, which was empty since Sakura's classes were only now ending. "Ok, first thing's first…" Touya reached inside his book bag and pulled out his graded assignment paper. " Now to destroy this!" A look of anticipation and excitement crossed Yukito's face. This was the moment he had been waiting for, when suddenly Touya pulled out a lighter from the kitchen drawer and flicked the switch. "Good-bye, A+! Ahh this sucks…" Touya lit the edge of the paper and held it over the sink. Yukito's face fell, this was his opportunity and it was going to be lost forever if he didn't think fast.

Yukito grabbed the paper from Touya's hand and swiftly blew out the flame. "Touya, what are you doing! This is dangerous!"

"But I was doing it over the sink!" Touya reasoned. "There's nothing dangerous about it, not like the house will burn down or anything!" Touya grabbed the paper from Yukito's hands and flicked the lighter on again, but before Touya could set the papers on fire, Yukito grabbed it again and scrambled for an excuse.

"Well…you never know! It could…happen…maybe. But still! I won't be apart of it! Look, let's just crumple it up and throw it in the trash. It's safer that way!"

"Then Sakura could easily see the paper, pull it out of the trash, and read it!" Touya explained in a frustrated tone. "If I burn it to ash, then toss it, she won't be able to read it."

"You really think she'll go through the trash just to read a crumpled piece of paper? Come on now, Toya!" Yukito felt like he had successfully nailed Touya on this one with his attempt at making his thoughts appear unreasonable until…

"True…unless. Don't tell me, Yuki! You still want to read this assignment, don't you! You want me to throw it in the trash so you can do exactly that! WELL FORGET IT!" Touya snatched the assignment, quickly set aflame all four corners and tossed it in the sink. A few seconds later and the entire paper became engulfed in flames, upon which Touya opened the sink's tap on to eradicate.

"There, see? The house didn't burn down and we're still alive!" Touya picked up the excess wet ashes with a paper towel and threw them away in the trash. "Now enough with this, let's start making dinner."

Yukito's face paled as he felt his hopes disappear. _I guess I'll never find out what he wrote now. Oh well, mind as well forget it and be done._ And so Yukito placed his focus on just helping Touya prepare for dinner. Soon after, Sakura came home and the house exhibited a happy, exciting atmosphere. As the three of them ate together, Sakura chattered on about her day at school.

"And so our teacher wants us to type up a 10 page research report on it! It's too much, but we don't have a choice," Sakura spoke with disappointment. _Our assignment was typed, which means…_ Just then, an idea popped in Yukito's mind. _If Toya typed his story on his laptop…that means a copy of it still exists!_ Yukito grinned to himself and deviously adjusted his glasses on his face. _Time for action!_

"Ahhh excuse me for a minute, I just have to use the restroom," Yukito giggled with mock embarrassment. He decided that now was a better time than any, since everyone was gathered at the dinner table, and he could easily look through Touya's laptop without his knowledge. He knew the login password since he _was_ Touya's most trusted person. It was only a matter of getting to the laptop situated on Touya's bed, and locating the file.

Yukito walked as calmly as he could up the stairs and shut the bathroom door loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. He then tip-toed his way to his best friend's bedroom and spied the lone laptop, connected to its charger. Moving swiftly to the bed, he opened the laptop and switched it on. Logging in easily, he opened up the word processing software Touya had used and opened the last document that was accessed. It was the short story alright!

"A modern tale of forbidden love…" Yukito read aloud. "Well, that's certainly original," Yukito spat with sarcasm, "Sounds like my story, just without the historical element!"

Just then, a wave of guilt hit Yukito. "Should I really do this?" he wondered aloud. "Toya trusts, but here I am hacking into his laptop about to look at something he doesn't want me to know about. What kind of best friend would I be if I were to read this?" Yukito lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as he racked his brain for an answer. "What should I do?"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Touya began to wonder what was taking Yukito so long. Was he ok? Touya had a weird feeling and felt he should go check. "Sorry Sakura, I'll be right back," Touya said, interrupting Sakura's story about her day. He got up from the table and proceeded to check on Yukito.

Yukito could hear Touya approaching and decided to take his chances. "It's now or never, Yukito. Besides, how bad could it be?" He skimmed through the story until his eyes caught onto something that left him speechless and in shock.

**TBC! Please review:)**


End file.
